El lado oscuro
by Beth Riall
Summary: No esperen a un Marche sediento de sangre o a un héroe siendo manipulado. Esta historia inicia del mismo modo que otras, pero el camino que se recorrerá será diferente. Sólo alguien dispuesto a lo que sea por sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**El fin de una vida**

**,**

Marche no sabía si estaba llorando o riendo. Sus amigos, ¡Su familia! Todos ellos; ellos estaban ahí, apoyando a Llednar. Se suponía que sería el final, el fin de este mundo de sueños que los había atrapado por tanto tiempo. El final de esta pesadilla.

Pero no.

Una maldita anti-ley que acabó con sus habilidades y las de su clan fue todo lo que bastó para acabar con ellos. Maldita sea, Llednar no dejaba de reírse de sus burdos intentos de golpearlo con una espada que parecía pesar más de una tonelada por cada segundo que pasaba. Su armadura incluso comenzó a sentirse incomoda, se suponía que era de un material ligero y resistente, y sin embargo, de haber tropezado y caído no estaba muy seguro de si podría volver a levantarse.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Jeje, me sorprende que nos hayas causado tantos problemas antes. –Llednar se burló con malicia. –Hace tiempo que deberíamos de haber hecho esto, pero no, sin los materiales que tú mismo conseguiste era imposible. Eso me recuerda, tendré que darle las gracias a Ézel por esa útil anti-ley. Antes de matarlo. –Volvió a reír.

-¡Maldito! –Marche rugió de rabia.

-Hey amigo, no te pongas así. Tú sabes, esto no lo hice yo solo. ¿No es así, honorable juez Cid? –Llednar volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Cid. Cuando Marche lo vio, él solo inclino la cabeza aun lado, demasiado avergonzado de ver a Marche a la cara. –Sin mencionar a esa linda amiguita tuya, ya sabes, la del cabello rosa. –Llednar levantó el brazo mientras señalaba a un lugar especifico de la pelea que se libraba a detrás de Marche.

En efecto.

Marche reconoció a muchos de esos guerreros: Rika, Ester, Manuel, Ezequias, Alberto, Maria, Amanda, Ines. También había combatido junto con ellos y… -…Ritz. –Fue todo lo que dijo cuando vio a Ritz atravesar el torso de Ezequiel con una gracia y habilidad que antaño había admirado.

Frente a él, Llednar comenzaba a reír más fuerte que antes.

-Amigo, no sólo tus amigos, sino también tú pequeña enamorada te acaba de partir el corazón… antes de partirte la cara. –Llednar ya se estaba agarrando el estomago por la riza, parecía apunto de desmallarse por la miseria de Marche. –Quien sabe, quizás después de esto ella y yo podamos "trabajar juntos", HAHAHAHAAAA.

Marche, ahora cargado por la rabia y la adrenalina, tuvo poder suficiente para levantar su espadón sobre su cabeza y lanzarse contra Llednar. Él únicamente se quedó mirándolo con esa simple sonrisa de sínico y antes de que la espada lo tocara la partió en dos con la suya. Marche cayó de espaldas contra el piso. Estaba agotado y la armadura hacía que fuese imposible volver a levantarse.

-Tú… tú… Llednar… definitivamente… pagaras por esto… –Apenas pudo decir nada más. Su visión ya se estaba poniendo borrosa por el agotamiento y apenas podía respirar.

-Lo que tú digas Marche, lo que tú digas. –Llednar rodo sus ojos y se acercó a la figura inmóvil de Marche Radiuju. –Pero tranquilo, no seré yo quien te de el golpe final… –Esta vez una sonrisa maniaca se formo en sus labios. Algo no andaba bien, algo no andaba absolutamente bien dentro de la cabeza de ese tipo. –Ooohh, Doneeeedddd. – ¿¡Doned!? Doned no tenía nada que ver en esto, ¿Verdad?

Falso.

Detrás de Llednar, oculto detrás de una columna, salió Doned Radiuju, hermano menor de Marche Radiuju y una de las personas más queridas para él. ¿Qué hacia aquí? En un momento como este, en esta situación, ¿No veía lo peligroso que todo se había vuelto para él? ¿Acaso no…?

-No…

-Si. –Devolvió Llednar sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa suya. –Adelante Doned, prueba tú lealtad a este mundo que te dará todo lo que siempre debiste tener. –Doned siempre había tenido lo que siempre quiso, lo suficiente para que Marche estuviese celoso de toda la atención que recibía. El no lo haría, el era su hermano pequeño, siempre estuvo hay para apoyarlo, sin duda alguna, el no podría…

Esa línea de pensamiento murió cuando los ojos de Doned se llenaron de seguridad.

Él lo haría.

Se acercó a Llednar, quién le entrego un chuchillo de extraños grabados en la hoja y el mango. En ese momento los ojos de Doned estaban muy fijos en la hoja, antes de volverse a desviar a él. Una parte de Marche quería convencerse de que nada era real, de que solo era un sueño; un horrible y asqueroso sueño.

-Lo siento Marche, pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto. –Doned murmuró lo bastante suave para que sólo Marche y Llednar lo escucharan. –En este mundo que desprecias podemos ser felices, ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Por qué quieres arrebatarnos nuestra felicidad? ¿Es únicamente porque tú no eres feliz? ¿Realmente eres tan egoísta? Yo… nunca creí sentir esto… pero… ¡Me avergüenzo de ser tú hermano!

El corazón de Marche pareció estallar ante eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Doned estaba siendo tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía hablarle así después de todo lo que había hecho por él? De todo lo que sacrifico para que estuviese a salvo.

-Doned… no…

-¡No quiero oírte! Yo… no quiero oírte nunca más. –Doned levantó el cuchillo sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos casi parecían brillar de rabia. El… no lo haría… ¿verdad?

-KIAAAA

Marche no pudo contener un grito de dolor cuando la hoja se clavó en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. El dolor se hizo más intenso cuando Doned parecía estar tratando de sacar la hoja, estaba atorada, le era muy difícil sacarla con sus débiles brazos. Eso aumentaba el dolor, en especial al ver que Doned seguía indiferente a sus gritos de agonía.

Finalmente pudo sacarla de un tirón, el mundo parecía desvanecerse al verlo caer de espaldas después de todo su esfuerzo. Sólo para levantarse y volver a ponerse sobre él. Otro golpe vendría después del primero, pero Marche ya no podía sentir nada; nada a excepción del dolor de ser apuñalado por su propio hermano. De ser traicionado por los que quería y estaba dispuesto a proteger.

Tristeza, dolor, pena, miseria, angustia, ira.

_Nada de esto… debió ser así._

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

"Eso" pudo sentirlo. "Eso" había estado atento de todo. "Eso" sintió rabia.

"Eso" no era algo que pudiese ser descrito con palabras. No era algo que pudiese ser visto con los ojos u imaginado con la mente. "Eso" era algo que siempre había existido en el mundo, en todos los mundos. Siempre había existido. A lo largo de la historia se habían contado leyendas de héroes levantándose contra "Eso". Héroes de armadura brillante, espadas doradas y adornadas con joyas relucientes de magia y un filo sagrado capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. "Eso" sólo podía ver lo absurdo, infantil e irreal de esas historias.

"Eso" no era algo que pudiese ser vencido, "Eso" era algo que siempre había existido en los corazones de todo ser viviente a lo largo de la creación. "Eso" estuvo ahí cuando el mundo fue creado; "Eso" estuvo ahí cuando las leyes del mundo fueron dobladas. Dentro de cada uno de los viajeros "Eso" estuvo observándolo todo como un paracito. "Eso" estuvo en un lugar donde las reglas de su mundo ya no significaban nada.

"Eso" se encontró con "Eso" de este extraño y nuevo mundo. Pero "Eso" no era algo que pudiese negociar. Era algo que existía del mismo modo que "Eso" de este mundo. "Eso" fue siendo reemplazado de los corazones de cada uno de los viajeros por "Eso" de este nuevo mundo.

"Eso" no era algo que tuviese una conciencia del "Yo" o de la muerte. Su propia destrucción no significaba nada. O al menos debió ser así.

Un mundo con magia y hechicería. Donde los dragones surcaban los cielos y los guerreros se batían en combates contra bestias de cuentos de hadas. Era un mundo donde "Eso" de un mundo diferente podía tomar un lugar como algo más que "Eso" que habitaba en los corazones de los seres vivos desde la creación misma del universo. Era un mundo donde podía fortalecerse, un mundo donde podía cambiar y adquirir la conciencia del "Yo".

El "Yo" que era "Eso" no deseaba desaparecer; no quería morir. Pero estaba muriendo, siendo reemplazado por "Eso" del mundo nuevo. Todos sus anfitriones; cada uno de los viajeros, ellos ambicionaban algo de este mundo. Todos los viajeros estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse y aceptar todo del nuevo mundo, incluso "Eso". Todos menos uno.

"Eso" había estado dentro de ese uno. "Eso" quería regresar donde ahora podría existir como algo más que "Eso" y adquirir una completa existencia del "Yo" mientras estuviese dentro del viajero. "Eso" quería vivir.

Pero "Eso" había presenciado la traición y la destrucción de sus esperanzas por regresar a un mundo donde podría existir.

Podía sentir la chispa de la vida escapando poco a poco de su anfitrión.

Podía ver una oscuridad más grande que ella inundando cada gramo de conciencia.

Sentía como todo se desvanecía.

Entonces lo escucho.

La risa.

No era una risa de burla.

No era de alegría.

No era de aceptación.

No era de locura.

Era simplemente risa.

La risa de su anfitrión.

* * *

**Marche Radiuju – Valle Ambar**

Fuera de todo lo que Llenar pudo predecir. Lo que estaba viendo en este momento era algo que no podía. Él estaba esperando lágrimas, la desesperación, la negación, diablos, incluso esperaba la locura. Pero nada de eso estaba en la imagen que veía en estos momentos.

Incluso Doned había retrocedido con temor.

Marche Radiuju, aquel que fue traicionado por sus seres queridos y se le había arrebatado todo; estaba riendo. No era una risa de locura por todo lo que le había sido arrebatado. Era simplemente eso, una risa.

Sonaba con una risa maniaca, pero a la vez sonaba tan normal. El sentimiento que emanaba de esa risa y el que sus oyentes sentían era totalmente desconocido.

Incluso Cid no encontraba sentido a eso. El chocobo en el que estaba montado retrocedió dos pasos en el temor.

-¿De que te ríes? –Llednar susurró levemente. Cualquiera que lo hubiese oído actuaria con precaución para no desatar su ira. Pero Marche ya no era cualquiera. Era un hombre al que se le había arrebatado todo y que podía seguir riéndose en la cara de Llenar cómo si ese fuese su momento de victoria absoluta.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. –Marche seguía riendo. Había escuchado las palabras de Llednar, pero simplemente ya no le importaban.

- ¡¿De qué mierda estas riendo?! Ya no tienes nada en absoluto. Te lo he quitado todo he incluso he hecho que tú propio hermano te apuñale en el pecho. ¿De qué exactamente tienes que reírte? –La ira escapaba de cada una de esas palabras. Éste era su momento, el momento de acabar con su enemigo de la peor forma posible. Se suponía que Marche debería estar inundado en lagrimas y sangre antes de que su vida terminase.

Se supone que sería su victoria absoluta.

-JAJAJAAJa, es…jajaja. Es sólo que..jaja. Todo esto es tan divertido. –Nadie hubiese encontrado sentido alguno a las palabras de Marche. Cualquiera lo hubiese atribuido a las palabras de un loco en sus momentos finales. Pero Marche no había dado señal alguna de ser un loco. O quizás su locura había aumentado hasta el punto en que cualquiera lo confundiría con cordura.

- ¡¿Divertido?! ¡¿Qué demonios hay de divertido en esto?! –Llednar rugió al ver como su momento de victoria le estaba siendo arrebatado por un maldito moribundo. – ¡Estas a punto de morir, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hay de divertido en estar muriéndose?! –Lanzó lo que esperaba fuese la bomba definitiva para acabar con las risas.

-¿…Muriendo? –Doned susurró confundido. Según recordaba, el plan no decía nada sobre que Marche moriría.

- ¡¿Piensas que las leyes van a salvarte?! –Llenar sonrió con maldad. – ¡Las leyes no harán nada de eso! Esa anti-ley canceló absolutamente todo, incluso las leyes que protegen a los luchadores de la muerte. –Por un segundo, por un mísero segundo le pareció ver que la sonrisa de Marche escapaba… antes de volver a reír con más fuerza.

-¿Q-q-qué? –Doned retrocedió con horror ante esas palabras. Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente y de su temblorosa mano cayó el cuchillo que había usado para apuñalar a su hermano.

Los ojos de Cid también se abrieron ante esa revelación. – ¡De que hablas, Llednar! Se suponía que esa ley sólo les quitaría sus habilidades. Después…

-Después, ¿Qué? –Lo interrumpió. – ¿Lo mandaríamos de regreso a su mundo? ¿Así de fácil? Si fuese tan fácil lo habríamos hecho desde un principió, ¡idiotas! –En los ojos de Llednar brillaba la alegría y la locura. Ese era su momento de victoria. Nada, nada podía arrebatárselo.

Pero había algo; algo que le estaba arrebatando la gloría final. Y ese algo era su enemigo. El mismo enemigo que estaba en un charco de sangre y lágrimas bajo sus pies.

Ese enemigo le estaba quitando la victoria definitiva sobre él.

-¡DEJA DE REÍRTE! –Gritó mientras se acercaba al ya moribundo Marche y comenzaba a pisotear su pecho herido. – ¿Por qué diablos no dejas de reírte de una buena vez?

Doned cayó sobre su trasero en el completo terror de lo que realmente había hecho y veía impotente el modo en que su hermano estaba muriendo.

Cid había bajado de su chocobo y corría para detener a Llednar.

-Tú..jejeje.

-¿Qué?

-Tú… Tú propia desesperación, parece que eso es lo que me da tanta gracia. –Logró decir Marche antes de seguir riendo.

-Maaalllditooo.

Nuevamente sacó su espada y lanzó un mortal golpe dispuesto a decapitar a Marche Radiuju y librar a este mundo de su presencia.

En el mundo donde estaban peleando no existía algo como la lógica simple. Era un mundo donde había magia, donde las espadas podían albergar un poder lo bastante alto para destrozar el hierro de un simple golpe y conservar su filo.

Es por eso que no existía la lógica que dictaba que un espadón como el de Llednar debería haber destrozado un ligero estoque en el momento del impacto. Esa lógica era la razón de que ese estoque había detenido la huelga final del guerrero desesperado por la muerte de su odiado enemigo.

Era por esa lógica que el estoque era lo suficiente para mover la espada desde el filo y permitir que se alejara del cuello de un Marche que estaba cerca de caer en la eterna inconciencia de la muerte.

Ese era el estoque de Ritz.

Los ojos que dejaban escapar lagrimas veían a Llednar con una mescla de asco y odio puro. Ella había estado lo bastante cerca para oír las risas que captaron su atención al lugar que ella había elegido ignorar por todo el combate, y que le había permitido escuchar todas las revelaciones de Llednar.

Más rápida que Cid, ella había empezado a moverse cuando Llednar empezó a pisotear el pecho de Marche. Y había reunido toda su fuerza para evitar que decapitaran al único chico que le había interesado como algo más que un amigo.

-Maldito mentiros. –Mescló con rabia y lagrimas. – ¡Nos engañaste!

-Je, ustedes eligieron caer en mi engaño. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que sólo estaba diciendo tonterías. –Sin perder su sonrisa hizo aun lado el estoque de un fuerte golpe y salto hacia atrás evitando una estocada directa al corazón. –Jajajajaja. Esa cara tuya no tiene precio.

- ¡Cállate! –Se lanzó contra Llednar.

Cid ya había llegado, pero a diferencia de Ritz se centró más en Marche. La risa se había estado haciendo cada vez menor y había cesado segundos antes de que llegara hasta él. La gravedad de las heridas era algo que no podía saber; él no era un curandero, no tenía conocimientos de la magia blanca o cualquier tipo de tratamiento de heridas. Su única ventaja en el combate era la habilidad de manipular las leyes. Sin eso… sin eso no era nada más que un hombre con una espada.

Mientras esa anti-ley que él mismo había soltado siguiese en vigencia, no podía hacer nada.

Cerca de él podían escucharse los choques de acero contra acero. La batalla mortal entre Ritz y Llednar. No, mortal no era la palabra indicada. La anti-ley sólo fue hecha para afectar a todo miembro del clan destino. La muerte no era algo valido para Ritz o Llednar. Ello simplemente estaban luchando un combate normal mientras Marche abandonaba el mundo de los vivos.

-Marche… yo… –No sabía que podía decir. Tratar de explicarse no era una opción. No había suficiente tiempo y no valdría nada. Cid sólo podía disculparse con él, pero de que serviría si él daño ya estaba hecho. Aun así, él quería decirlo. –…yo… lo sien-

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus disculpas ya no valdrían nada. Ya no había nadie que las escuchase.

Detrás de esa escena, una batalla inútil todavía se estaba librando.

Un niño estaba en un estado catatónico mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Dos clanes seguían enfrentándose sin saber que la batalla no tenía más sentido.

Y "Eso" que no puede existir como alguien pero que puede definirse a si mismo con "Yo" observaba escapar su oportunidad de vivir como algo más que un algo.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

Una taza de té es más difícil de preparar de lo que muchos creen. Es necesaria la temperatura adecuada, las hojas de té tienen que ser perfectamente preparadas y dependiendo de que tipo de té se trate será necesario un cambio en la temperatura del agua. Un té que esté muy frio o muy caliente pude ser considerado un fracaso. Sacar todo el sabor de las hojas de té es algo que muy pocos pueden lograr.

-Marche Radiuju a caído. –Dijo antes de probar un poco de ese magnifico té.

-Así parece. –Mencionó otra persona mientras sacaba a un peón del tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa. Parecía que el juego estaba en su mejor momento. Todo el tablero era una mescla de piezas blancas y negras. El lado blanco tenía una ligera ventaja, pero el lado negro no podía ser subestimado.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con los demás? –Todos ellos podían ser un riesgo si alguno pensaba en terminar con lo que Marche inicio.

-Tranquilo, ninguno de ellos podrá hacer nada. Les falta… convicción.

-¿Es seguro? Esa chica parece guiarse mucho por su furia. Ella puede ocasionar algunos problemas.

-Ella tendrá que seguir apegada a las leyes. Simplemente denle una advertencia de que todo su clan será permanentemente retirado de servicio si piensa en desobedecer las leyes.

-O sea, una amenaza.

Su interlocutor sonrió.

-Si así quieres tomarlo.

Antes de retirarse todavía tenía algo que informar.

-Parece que Llednar ha estado muy agitado. Mención algo de una victoria robada, antes de mandar al hospital a toda la guardia que trató de contenerlo.

-Ya se le pasará.

-Si usted lo dice.

-Oh, y capitán.

-¿Sí? Su majestad.

-Jake mate.

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

"Eso" todavía existía. El cuerpo pudo haber dejado de respirar y el corazón de latir, pero "Eso" aun habitaba dentro del cuerpo muerto que era su anfitrión. Arrastrándose internamente por los restos destrozados de memorias que ya no significaban nada para algo que no estaba vivo. Y "Eso" pronto lo seguiría. Pero a diferencia de su anfitrión, "Eso" no podría ir al mismo lugar. Simplemente sería expulsado de la existencia.

No hay nada para "Eso" más que la nada.

Se negaba a desaparecer. No podía desaparecer después de haber desarrollado una conciencia propia. Ahora que podía dejar de existir como algo más que un simple algo que todos albergan, y ahora podía verse a si mismo con un "Yo". Su miedo a la muerte era su miedo a dejar de existir.

No. No podía terminar así. No ahora.

"Eso" quería vivir.

Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir.

-…Vi...vir.

"Eso" pudo sentirlo. Las débiles palabras de lo que ambicionaba. La chispa de la esperanza de un sueño que pensó era inalcanzable en cualquiera de los mundos.

Pero no este.

No un mundo regido por magia y hechicería. Un mundo en el que ahora habitaba como paracito dentro del cuerpo de un simple chico. "Eso" no moriría. "Eso" Seguiría peleando por vivir.

Podía sentirlo. Manos lastimosas rasgando la tierra y abriéndose paso hacia la superficie. Nudillos sangrantes por el impacto contra la madera de su pequeña prisión bajo tierra.

Los débiles jadeos que escapaban de una boca sedienta.

Y finalmente.

La esperanza.

El aire libre de la superficie.

* * *

**Cementerio de Ivalice**

La lluvia caía sobre cada una de las tumbas que habitaban el melancólico lugar de descanso de todos los cuerpos caídos en combate, edad o enfermedad. Era por la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche que nadie se atrevía a entrar en el cementerio. El cementerio era un lugar aterrador por las noches.

Cada una de las tumbas estaba en fila. Podían leerse claramente los nombres y fechas.

Casi al final del cementerio, en un lugar más alejado que otros. Había una lapida cubierta de distintos tipos de flores. Parecía ser muy reciente. La tierra, húmeda por la lluvia, no podía haber sido arrojada hace más de 24 horas.

Pero algo estaba pasando. Muy profundamente algo se arrastraba lastimeramente por debajo de la tierra. Abriéndose pasó con uñas destrozadas y una convicción por vivir que muy pocos experimentan en la existencia, algo estaba destrozando la tierra desde dentro.

Un pequeño montículo de tierra se formo, y una mano ennegrecida sintió el aire de la libertad antes de volver a hundirse y destrozar la tierra a los lados. Esta vez fueron dos manos las que salieron, luego dos brazos, ahora apoyándose en el barro que cubría la tumba y tratando de impulsar lo que restaba del cuerpo a la superficie.

Un cuerpo casi destrozado salió del mismo modo que lo haría cualquier muerto vivo de una película de terror.

Dos ojos azules dieron frente a la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

Y "Eso" respiró el aire puro de la libertad por primera vez.

"Eso" que había adquirido la conciencia del "Yo" ya no podía ser considerado como "Eso".

Ahora había adquirido algo más que una conciencia de si mismo; había adquirido un cuerpo físico que le daba lugar en la existencia física del mundo.

"Eso" ganó recuerdos.

"Eso" ganó sentimientos.

"Eso" ganó vida.

"Eso" ya no era más "Eso".

Había dejado de ser un algo que había adquirido la conciencia del "Yo" y había pasado a ser alguien.

"Eso" conocido en su mundo como "el mal que habita en todos los corazones" ahora era la existencia anteriormente conocida como Marche Radiuju.

* * *

**Omake**

Ritz había bloqueado el golpe destinado a decapitar al chico que había tomado un lugar en su corazón como algo más que un simple amigo. En estos momentos su cara estaba inundada por las lágrimas y su expresión llena de odio y furia hacia Llednar.

Llednar saltó hacia atrás esquivando una mortal estocada, ella lo hubiese seguido, pero…

-…Rosas.

Una leve voz captó su atención. Al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Ella no había adquirido esa posición apropósito, simplemente se lanzó furiosamente contra Llednar. No podía haber notado que estaba justamente sobre la cabeza de Marche Radiuju. Más claramente, la cabeza de marche Radiuju estaba entre sus piernas, y ella estaba usando un vestido. Por lo tanto, Marche estaba viendo directamente sus…

El rostro de Ritz se volvió totalmente rojo.

-¡Pervertido!

Y le dio una fuerte patada que acabó definitivamente con su vida.

Al menos se había dado un buen espectáculo antes de morir.


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio de una nueva vida**

**,**

**En el cementerio: "Eso"**

Oscuro. El mundo estaba muy oscuro. Era de noche, es normal que estuviese oscuro, pero para alguien que jamás había visto el mundo con sus propios ojos era un mundo nuevo. Confusión no era una buena forma de describirlo, ¿Miedo quizás? Eso parecía describir mucho mejor como se sentía.

Toda la ropa que traía puesta estaba llena de barro y sus manos estaban desechas por tanto excavar. Dolían. Él nunca había experimentado el dolor, era malo, pero también se sentía bien. El dolor hacia que se sintiese vivo. La vida misma era algo que nunca creyó experimentar cuando existía como algo dentro de alguien. Ahora era alguien.

Alguien.

Una existencia más en un mundo nuevo. Ya no sentía que el mundo estuviese tratando de rechazarlo. Eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado, no tenía que preocuparse por que el mundo lo matase. Al menos no por ahora. Dudaba que el mundo aceptara su presencia si algo o alguien se da cuenta de lo que es. Sería una alerta para el mundo de que su existencia perdura dentro del cascaron en el que habita.

En el peor de los casos, podría leer un poco el "hilo del mundo", pero un paso en falso y su existencia sería totalmente borrada. Marche era una criatura con permiso de habitar en esa tierra; él no. La única razón de no ser borrado era únicamente porque en ese mundo la existencia de los "muertos vivos" es algo cotidiano. Que alguien supuestamente muerto saliera de su propia tumba era algo permitido por las leyes del mundo.

No importa.

Ahora que era alguien, no le importaba que el mundo lo considerase un pedazo de carne podrida andante.

Por ahora tenía que encontrar un lugar para refugiarse de esas gotas de agua que caían del cielo. No podía permitir que su "cuerpo" se dañase de algún modo.

Para un ser que el estar parado en dos piernas ya era una experiencia nueva que apenas había dominado, caminar no era realmente fácil. Es por esa razón que en su primer paso cayó de cara a la tierra lodosa del cementerio. Sus ropas ya sucias por arrastrarse bajo tierra se ensuciaron aun más, lo mismo con su cara y sus ojos. Limpió sus ojos un tanto indignado. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que la indignación no se sentía bien.

Trató de levantarse apoyando sus manos en el barro resbaloso. Nuevamente hay que recordar que "él" solía ser "algo" que estaba dentro de Marche y que ahora habitaba en su cuerpo, es por eso que tiene acceso a memorias y experiencias, gestos y personalidad son asuntos distintos para algo que a ganado su propia conciencia del "yo", por desgracia, la emoción desconocida que sentía por estar afuera y no adentro hicieron que se pasara por alto algo importante. El barro es resbaloso.

El ciclo de caídas en el barro se prolongó hasta que simplemente se recostó en el y dio cara al cielo mientras la lluvia limpiaba un poco su cara ahora totalmente cubierta por el barro.

Comenzó a analizar un poco su estado. Antes no tenía un género en concreto, ahora parece que era un hombre. Su cuerpo se sentía un tanto débil. Según los conocimientos en su cabeza, lo que necesitaba era comida y agua. Agua ya estaba recibiendo por montones, ahora simplemente necesitaba conseguir la comida. Lo que no podría completar si continuaba sumido en un montón de barro.

Esta vez se arrastró un poco a un terreno más verde. Era mejor mantener bien el equilibrio o volvería a caer al primer paso.

Los primeros pasos fueron algo complicados, dio por sentado que el cuerpo necesitaba alimentos para recuperar algo de energía. Las lapidas fueron un buen apoyo para poder sostenerse. Trató de leer inútilmente algunas de ellas, necesitaba saber que también podía controlarse o cuanto acceso tenía a conocimientos.

No podía hablar.

Le costaba leer, aunque puede que sea mayormente por la lluvia y el barro en su cara.

Su condición física estaba deteriorada por la falta de comida. Posiblemente había estado en una especie de hibernación mientras se hacia con el control. La hibernación podía haberse detenido antes de lo estimado a causa de la necesidad de comida o la falta de aire. En este caso seguro fueron ambas.

La capacidad de habla puede que volviese más adelante. O puede que tuviese que aprender por si mismo, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que pudiese entender el idioma? Tenía conocimientos de Marche, pero limitados. La dificultad de leer también podría ser por no entender las letras. Eso sería complicado si quería sobrevivir.

Nuevamente sintió algo en su pecho. Una emoción que lo hacia sentir mal, sus fuerzas también decayeron un poco. Era natural que se sintiese así por esos pensamientos. Aunque también era una experiencia nueva.

Otro problema que no consideró era que él era la maldad pura en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y que posiblemente la solución a todos sus problemas posiblemente no incluiría un final muy feliz para muchas personas, especialmente si quiere mantenerse oculto del mundo. Por suerte, el mundo lo consideraba un zombi, por lo que cualquier acto de crueldad y maldad indescriptible para cualquiera era algo que estaba permitido para los zombis, por lo tanto no atraería la atención del mundo sobre él. Por desgracia, eso no incluida a los habitantes del mundo.

Un recuerdo de Marche llamó un poco su atención. Era algo que vio en un documental una vez, eso podría arreglar su problema del hambre. Lo que recordó fue un pequeño documental sobre los campos de guerra y la llamada "carne de cachorro", aunque también recordó una lectura sobre caníbales. Nuevamente hay que recordar que el ser que esta dentro de la cascara que es Marche, no es Marche. Es un ser compuesto de maldad sin comparación alguna. Podría apuñalar a cien monjas por el simple hecho de que le dio ganas e irse a dormir tranquilamente, y al día siguiente apuñalar a cien más. Su forma de pensar ahora que tiene un cuerpo no es precisamente normal.

Ahora tenía un cuerpo, y estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo lo máximo posible.

Lo que no sería mucho si seguía tropezando y cayendo de cara contra el barro. De haber podido hablar, seguramente ahora estarían saliendo un montón de burbujas de esa tierra lodosa cuya cara descansaba, burbujas muy groseras. Ser un ente de pura maldad le daba un alto vocabulario de groserías.

* * *

**¿?**

-¿Ho-hola?

A su alrededor no había más que oscuridad infinita. Una tierra desolada que no parecía tener a nadie más que a él mismo como habitante.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

No esperaba realmente una respuesta. Era como esas personas que se despiertan por un ruido extraño por la noche y lo primero que hacen es preguntar su hay alguien ahí, y cuando nadie contesta regresan a su tranquilo sueño. Como si alguien fuese a contestarles. Aunque era en cierta forma relajante, y si alguien necesitaba relajarse era él.

Es decir, hace sólo unas ¿horas quizás? Acababa de ser apuñalado una y otra vez por su propio hermano mientras un demente se burlaba de él sin cesar. Era repugnante recordar la cara de Llednar mientras se burlaba, y aun así, el se llevó la victoria final. Aun sin tener ningún tipo de poder, le arrebató a Llednar la victoria.

Un recuerdo que le sacó una sonrisa. Aunque tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por él.

Aunque no creía encontrar mucho tiempo para sentir lastima si no comenzaba a moverse inmediatamente de ese lugar y encontrar alguna salida, o entrada, o lo que fuese que lo sacase de ese lugar en el que estaba. ¿Exactamente que había pasado después de desmayarse? Lo último que recordaba era que todo se había puesto negro y… –Y aparezco aquí.

-_Veamos, estoy peleando contra Llednar. Es más que obvio que estoy perdiendo. Soy derrotado, mi clan también es derrotado. Luego apuñalado. Por alguna razón, gano. Luego todo se pone negro. Entonces aparezco aquí. Conclusión: estoy muerto. _

Los ojos de Marche se agrandaron ante eso.

-Esperen un momento. ¿Estoy muerto? –Dijo con un poco de desesperación mesclada con algo de terror y un volumen más elevado ante la mención de "muerto". –No puedo estar muerto, quiero decir. ¿Esto es la muerte? ¿No se suponía que tendría que estar en algún campo de flores o algo así? Aunque técnicamente soy ateo, así que quizás estoy en el infier- –El terror regresó a sus ojos en ese momento. –¿Estoy en el infierno? Esperen, ¿El infierno realmente existe? No, no puedo estar en el infierno. Tampoco fui tan malo. Sí, traté de destruir un mundo, pero por muy buenas razones. –Tan ridículo como sonaba, era cierto.

Se rascó la cabeza bastante fuerte. –Muy bien, otro punto de vista. –Esta vez trató de cambiar un poco las cosas de perspectiva para pensar mejor. –Hagamos de cuenta que estoy muerto. –Miró a su alrededor. Oscuridad infinita y un extraño sentimiento de acecho que inunda lo más profundo de su corazón y alma. El silencio absoluto que indica la presencia de aquello que espera en la oscuridad la oportunidad de salir, o simplemente juega con los sentimientos de terror de todo aquello que se atreva a pisar sus dominios. –La muerte apesta.

Tres horas de caminata en línea recta ya se había vuelto algo aburrido. Sin importar cuanto caminara no podía saber si iba o no por el camino correcto, diablos incluso podría estar dando vueltas en círculos y no se daría cuenta, o estar frente a frente con una pared invisible que le impidiese el paso y no haberse movido ni un centímetro en esas tres horas.

Cansado de estar caminando sin sentido se sentó a descansar.

-Espero que los otros estén bien. –Murmuró. Le preocupaba enormemente su clan. En este momento debería de estar preocupado más por su situación, aunque para el era imposible no preocuparse por sus amigos más que por su aparente muerte y caída a quien sabe que reino oscuro. –_Ritz les estaba dando una a su clan. _–Un recuerdo que le trajo un amargo sabor de boca. Ritz, a el realmente le gustaba Ritz. Esa actitud decidida y personalidad fuerte era lo que realmente le daba un lugar en su corazón, muchos hombres lo encontrarían poco atractivo, pero era lo que más le gustaba de ella. –_Al menos hasta que demostró de que lado estaba. _–Ritz había ayudado en su caída en quien sabe donde. Se preguntó donde estaría ahora.

* * *

**Bar de Sprohm: Ritz**

-Dame otro.

-Ritz, creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente.

-¡Yo diré cuando sea suficiente! –Golpeó la barra lo bastante fuerte para agrietarlo un poco. Pese a lo que se ve en las películas, a muchos los echarían por esa actitud, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a decirle no a quién era ahora la líder del clan más fuerte de todo Ivalice, mucho menos si estaba de pésimo humor y algo borracha. –¡Ahora sirve!

-Errr… claro.

-Mmm… Marche… –Murmuró con tristeza mientras seguía hundiéndose hasta el fondo en la botella.

* * *

**¿?**

-Seguramente ganando más guilles y fama al derrotar a criminales peligrosos. Como yo. –Sí, él era un criminal. Sí, trató de destrozar un mundo. Ahora, ¿Era eso tan malo? No era su mundo, y tampoco había pruebas de que sería destrozada. En el mejor de los casos simplemente regresarían a su hogar. ¿El querer ir a casa justificaba un asesinato?

Pensó un poco en la persona que había dado el golpe. Estaba preocupado, quizás lo había apuñalado en el pecho, pero sin importar que, siempre sería su hermano menor.

-Doned. –Su única familia aquí y posiblemente la persona más importante. –¿Qué habrá sido de ti? –Miró a la oscuridad que era el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando con su hermano en este momento.

* * *

**El hospital: Doned**

-¿Cómo esta doctor? ´

-Lo siento, pero aun no parece salir de ese estado catatónico. Debió de sufrir un terrible shock para caer en ese estado. –El doctor Valentine ya había tratado otros casos como estos, pero nunca antes uno tan grave. No sabía que había sufrido el niño, pero seguramente debió ser algo muy traumático para dejarlo así.

-¿Cree que se recuperará pronto? –Doned podría no ayudar mucho en el clan, pero seguía siendo un miembro de su clan, y ellos jamás abandonarían a nadie.

-Es difícil de decir. –Negó con la cabeza. –Es imposible saber cuanto tomaran esas cosas. Puede que compañía más del ámbito familiar… ¿Tiene algún pariente que podría venir a visitarlo?

-Ya no.

-Mmm… Entiendo. Será complicado que sane.

Un niño que ya no difería mucho de su antiguo y deprimido yo anterior estaba acostado en una cama detrás de la puerta. Su estado era tan bueno como alguien que apuñala a su querido hermano hasta matarlo sin ninguna razón.

* * *

**¿?**

Marche realmente esperaba que esté bien. Aunque parte de él estaba realmente molesto de que, prácticamente, quizás, bueno, lo hubiese matado. Era probable que Llednar lo hubiese manipulado, pero hay una diferencia entre manipular y dominar. Aquellos que están dominados no tienen opciones, los que son manipulados pueden seguir tomando decisiones. Doned escogió seguir siendo manipulado, aun cuando Llednar seguramente lo mandó a apuñalarlo, y también dijo algunas cosas.

-Mejor no pensar en eso. –Masculló. No podo evitar morderse un poco el labio inferior.

Se paró para continuar con su camino.

Aunque todavía tenía una duda. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Estaba realmente muerto o sólo lo habían transportado a otro lugar? Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba muy bien. –¿Qué rayos pasó conmigo?

* * *

**En el cementerio: "Eso"**

Otro paso mas y… cayó nuevamente de cara contra el barro. Estaba comenzando a generar una emoción muy familiar en su interior, parece que las personas terrenales la conocen como odio. Al haber sido un ser mayormente compuesto de odio, era natural experimentarlo en la forma más pura que existe. Odio puro y sin límites hacia el barro.

Nuevamente se puso de pie con dificultad. Ahora podía caminar un poco mejor, pero si no tenía cuidado entonces caería al barro otra vez.

¿Quizás debería usar algo como bastón?

* * *

**¿?**

-Supongo que ya no importa. –Se resignó. –Tampoco es como si mí cuerpo esté caminando por ahí, poseído con algún ente de maldad pura o algo así.

Si tan solo supiera…

* * *

**En el cementerio: "Eso"**

La puerta estaba totalmente abierta. Todo el rededor del cementerio estaba rodeado por rejas, y la puerta estaba abierta. Cualquier cosa podría entrar y salir a su antojo. Como aquellos "Tomberi" que vio rondando por ahí. Según los recuerdos de Marche, los Tomberi eran bastante peligrosos. No sabía si eran realmente peligrosos, pero sin lugar a dudas no tenían buen sabor. Quizás el comerse a uno crudo no fue el mejor modo. Tampoco es como si pudiese cocinarlo en medio de la lluvia. Y los otros Tomberi no se atrevieron a acercarse. No ahora que podían percibir su verdadera naturaleza. Seres oscuros y macabros como ellos no se acercarían a algo aun más oscuro. No, ahora era alguien, y debía acostumbrarse a ser alguien.

La lluvia realmente no ayudaba en nada a su estado. Quizás debería infiltrase por un segundo en el hilo del mundo y hacer algunos cambios insignificantes. Como detener la lluvia. Podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, estaba al borde de hacerlo. No lo hizo. Ya estaba en la cuerda floja, mejor no arriesgarse más. No hasta que ese cuerpo esté totalmente recuperado.

Su cuerpo.

Ahora era su cuerpo. Suyo y de nadie más. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, seguramente hubiese sido una sonrisa totalmente sincera y agradable de no estar llena de la sangre del Tomberi que había estado devorando mientras aun estaba vivo.

Ahora, exactamente ¿A dónde ir? Según la menoría de Marche, el cementerio estaba cerca de un lugar llamado Llanura de Giza, de ahí podría ir a una ciudad llamada Cyril. Aunque no creyó que la fama del anterior dueño del cuerpo le ayudase mucho en las grandes ciudades, mucho menos si su boca y parte de su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y barro, especialmente cuando se supone que está muerto.

A si que, ¿Qué otro lugar está cerca del cementerio?

¿Una casucha? Posiblemente la del cuidador nocturno. Tampoco tendría que hacer mucho, nadie saldría a cuidar de un cementerio repleto de Tomberis por la noche. Así que o estaba dormido o simplemente no estaba. Realmente no importaba.

* * *

**En la casucha**

German no podía tenerla peor. De todos los idiotas, justo a él le viene a tocar el turno de noche para cuidar un cementerio repleto de Tomberis. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a saquear un lugar repleto de Tomberis? Y ahora el tenía que tratar de dormir con esas tétricas cosas afuera de esa insulsa casucha de madera.

Mierda. La otra noche se echó una pequeña siesta y al despertar lo primero que ve es la cara verde y encapuchada de una de esas cosas fuera de la ventana. Esos malditos ojos como de pescado casi le dan un ataque al corazón cuando se los encontró viéndolo fijamente. ¡Y una mierda si alguien cree que se movería de ahí!

**CRASH**

-¿Pero qué? –Gritó cando una piedra salió disparada desde fuera de la ventana y destrozó todo el vidrio. –¿Pero que demonios fue eso? ¡Mí ventana, maldita sea! –La ventana, pese a ser de vidrio, parecía evitar muy bien que esas cosas entrasen. Los Tomberi pueden ser aterradores, pero sin lugar a dudas no eran muy listos para abrir puertas y ventanas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. –Insultó mientras se dirigía a la lanza que tenia en la esquina del cuarto. Una lanza era el mejor medio para matar a distancia segura. –Ahora si que van a ver. –Gruñó de ira mientras salía de la casucha.

Afuera estaba todo en la oscuridad, y la lluvia no hacia más fácil que viese nada. Como odiaba la lluvia, siempre se filtraba algo de agua por esos viejos y podridos trozos de madera de la casucha.

-¿Quién demonios hizo eso? –Gritó a la nada. –Si tantas ganas tienen de venir por mí, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora? Vamos, aquí los espero. –siguió gritando de ira mientras miraba alrededor de la casucha. No podía ver a ningún Tomberi cerca, eso era por si bastante raro. Los Tomberi eran fáciles de ver por la noche por esos ridículos candelarios que siempre llevaban. Y por la noche había como una docena rondado la casucha. Ahora no podía ver a ninguno, era como si todos se hubiesen dispersado por alguna razón.

-Mh, supongo que es cuestión de demostrar quien manda. –Sonrió ante eso. Luego volvió a enfadarse cuando recordó que posiblemente tendría que pagar por otra ventana. –Ya verán la proxim-

**CRAK**

No terminó cuando le pareció oír algo romperse. Era como un coco que acababa de romperse con una piedra; el sabía como se escuchaban, había comido algunos cuando era niño. Pero había algo que se sentía diferente. Para empezar, no recordaba haberse acostado en la tierra mojada y lodosa, y esa sensación aguda detrás de su cabeza tampoco podía ser buena.

**PAM**

**PAM**

**PAM**

Eso era… dolor. Creía al menos que lo era. Por alguna razón no podía pensar bien. Todo era tan confuso y borroso. Todo se veía tan… oscuro.

"Marche" se levantó del cuerpo sin vida del cuidador del cementerio. Sus brazos le dolían un poco por los golpes propinados con la piedra a su cabeza. Necesitaría reponer rápidamente la energía perdida. Pensó en darle un mordisco al cuidador del cementerio, sólo para saber si su sabor era un poco mejor al de los Tomberis, pero pensó que era mejor buscar algo de comida adentro, y dejar el cuerpo a los Tomberis. Ellos posiblemente también tenían hambre, y ¿Quién era para negarle algo de carne a seres como él? Criaturas oscuras que sólo buscaban sobrevivir.

Arrastró un poco el cuerpo, hasta que estuvo cerca de unas lapidas. Algún Tomberi seguramente lo vería y aprovecharía que lo había dejado ahí. Tomó la lanza que cayó al piso después del primer golpe y entró a la casucha para recuperarse.

Eso había sido fácil.

Dentro de la casucha encontró un paquete de galletas a medio comer, un poco de café ahora tibio, y una pequeña cocina de gas calentando agua en una olla. Por la carne cruda en un plato sobre la mesa, seguramente estaba apunto de cocinar. Ahora, ¿Cómo exactamente se cocina? Lo único que Marche parecía haber podido cocinar sin convertir la comida en carbón era un huevo hervido.

Tomó toda la carne del plato y la echó en la olla, ¿Qué tan difícil puede?

_Cinco minutos después._

Marche estaba casi seguro de que cocinar la carne no incluía que la casucha ardiera en llamas. Sabía que este mundo tiene una lógica distinta pero, ¿Era incluso posible que una casucha se convierta en cenizas tan rápido? ¿Y en medio de una lluvia como esa? Al menos pudo rescatar las galletas. Eso era algo.

La lanza que se llevó era útil como bastón.

* * *

**¿?**

Marche se estaba preguntando si no se estaría volviendo loco por andar a siegas en, bueno, la oscuridad. Hace unos minutos sintió un horrendo sabor en la boca, era como carne podrida o esa basura de especial de la semana en el bar de Sprohm. Ahora estaba sintiendo un sabor dulce. Era como si estuviese comiendo con azúcar, quizás golosinas o galletas.

-Supongo que va siendo hora de dudar de mi estado mental. –Dijo con algo de resignación en su voz. Quizás la locura le traiga alguna voz en la cabeza con quien hablar y así pueda distraerse un poco.

-No esperen, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Quizás realmente me esté volviendo loco. –Se pasó la mano por la frente. Parte de él se sentía algo adolorido y cansado.

Había caminado todo el día y nada parecía diferente, ¿Siquiera se había movido del lugar donde estaba? Ver lo mismo estaba comenzando a ser irritante.

Entonces un portal verde se abrió frente a él.

-¿Waaa? –Se sorprendió tanto que cayó al piso.

El portal frente a él había aparecido de la nada. Era algo que parecía flotar a escasos sentimenteros del piso. Una extraña energía desconocida parecía irradiar de él.

-Primero me traicionan, luego me matan, después me despierto en alguna especie de infierno para ateos, y ahora aparece un portal verde. –Comenzaba a pensar que algún ser superior estaba disfrutando mucho con su agonía. Suspirando se resignó. –Bueno, ¿Qué es lo pero que puede pasarme? ¿Qué al atravesarlo me convierta en la mascota de alguna maga loli o algo en un mundo donde sólo las personas con magia dominan? Ja.

Algunas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente. Sí, Marche también había visto la serie.

-Supongo que es mejor que quedarse aquí.

Con algo de pavor cruzó el portal.

Sólo esperaba no despertar con una maga loli apunto de darle un beso que lo atara de por vida.

,

**Omake**

-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, y este es mi familiar. Marche Radiuju.

Marche se dirigió al medio del escenario mascullando algunas groserías que harían que la opinión publica sobre él cambiara drásticamente. Afortunadamente no eran tan fuertes como los juramentos que dijo cuando fue invocado, una verdadera fortuna que nadie pudiese entender su idioma hasta que Louise se hartó de escuchar un montón de palabras sin sentido y quiso probar un hechizo de silencio.

Bueno, si recordaba bien, ahora simplemente tendría que enfrentarse a un gigantesco golem de tierra en lugar de hacer algún ridículo acto en ese escenario.

Sí, en cualquier momento.

Cualquier momento.

En un segundo.

Tal ves un minuto más.

-¿Pero que haces, perro tonto? ¿No dijiste que todo ya estaba solucionado? –Louise le gruño fuera del escenario.

Entonces los oídos de Marche escucharon el claro golpe del golem contra las paredes del castillo.

-Gracias al cielo. –Dijo aliviado y se dirigió a la peligrosa pelea con un golem gigante en lugar de tener que hacer un acto para una princesa y un montón de idiotas con complejo de superioridad.

-Algo me dice que la suerte no es algo que te acompañe, compañero. –Dijo para reír animadamente la espada parlante.

-Cállate Drif.

,


	3. Chapter 3

**A las afueras de la puerta; del otro lado del portal**

**,**

**A las afueras del cementerio: "Eso"**

Las galletas habían estado bien. Nunca antes había comido algo tan dulce. Corrección, nunca antes había comida nada. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no toda la comida tenía que ser como el Tomberi que se comió en el cementerio. Podía decir con toda seguridad que sabían asquerosos.

Recordando a los Tomberi, dos de ellos lo estaban siguiendo de lejos. Por las manchas rojas que difícilmente pudo ver, se atrevería a pensar que fueron los que se comieron al cuidador. ¿Quizás querían un poco más? Bueno, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a eso de caminar. Era hora de un poco de ejercicio.

Marche no parecía tener mucho conocimiento del combate con la lanza, pero había visto combatir con ella a otras razas de este mundo. La raza conocida como bangaa parecía ser buena en el combate con esas armas, sólo tenía que imitar lo que Marche recordaba. Tendría un problema con la posición de los pies, al menos hasta que pudiese caminar correctamente. Sus brazos se sentían un poco más relajados y eran algo fácil de manejar, aunque aun dolían un poco. Aunque estaba seguro de poder acabar con dos Tomberi, siempre y cuando no los dejara acercarse mucho.

Los dos Tomberi se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de las intenciones ofensivas. Después de haber probado esa jugosa carne que encontraron cerca de las lapidas, necesitaban más. Ese dulce sabor del rojo que escapaba de la carne al masticar era algo que no podían tener sólo una vez. Es por eso que decidieron ir en contra de sus instintos básicos y seguir a aquello que se sentía tan amenazante. Ellos sabían que era algo con una naturaleza mucho más oscura que ellos, pero el hambre. El hambre era tan grande. Necesitaban más. Querían más. Obtendrían más.

Los Tomberi dejaron muy claras sus intenciones con el simple hecho de mirarlo con aquellos ojos que parecían estar desesperados por devorarlo hasta roer sus mismísimos huesos. Era algo que no podía permitir. Ese cuerpo era suyo, y no dejaría a nadie más tenerlo.

Los Tomberi eran lentos pero peligrosos. Sabía que dejar a uno acercarse lo suficiente en su estado actual sería el fin.

El Tomberi de la izquierda se acercó directamente mientras el de la derecha estaba manteniendo su distancia. Tendría que mantener un ojo en el mientras peleaba, no le parecía muy tentador el recibir una puñalada a traición por la espalda.

Cuando estuvo en su rango, lo golpeó con un golpe horizontal. El impacto fue un poco demasiado fuerte para alguien que acababa de arrastrarse desde lo profundo de una tumba. Eso era porque no midió el límite. Era su primer combate después de todo, no sabía mucho sobre las limitaciones, o lo peligroso que para el cuerpo podía ser ignorarlas.

El golpe pareció cansarlo más de lo que esperó, el dolor en sus brazos también se hizo más grande. La lanza por un momento le pareció mucho más pesada que antes. No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, por ahora tendría que terminar con esto antes de que se levantara. Enterró la punta de la lanza en el cuello del Tomberi caído.

El Tomberi gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía tratando de librarse de la lanza en su garganta. La sangre comenzó a caer a montones dese su cuello. Unas cuantas convulsiones más y su cuerpo había dejado de moverse.

La lanza fue retirada con algo de dificultad. Marche tuvo que pisar fuertemente el cuerpo del Tomberi mientras tiraba de la lanza. Con otro chorro de sangre, la lanza salió.

Sintió una sensación agradable al ver el cuerpo del Tomberi inmóvil. Estaba muerto, ya no sería una molestia. Ahora sólo faltaba el otro.

Un Tomberi que había desaparecido.

Había estado tan distraído que se había olvidado completamente de conservar un ojo en el segundo Tomberi. Ese Tomberi seguramente había aprovechado el combate con su igual para escabullirse en algún momento. Pero ¿donde?

-Cha. –La primera palabra que el ente en el cuerpo de Marche pudo completar. Era un pequeño grito de dolor. Un gritó que salió de su garganta antes de caer nuevamente a la tierra lodosa.

El Tomberi había atacado traidoramente por la espalda. Clavando su cuchillo en lo que seguramente era su pulmón izquierdo. Debía ser eso, porque le costaba un poco respirar. Se había confiado demasiado y ahora el cuerpo estaba herido, una herida que podría matarlo si no era tratada pronto. O quizás el Tomberi se lo comería y ya no tendría que preocuparse mucho por su salud. Estaba seguro que la opción de ser devorado vivo era peor que la de morir desangrado.

El Tomberi continuó mirándolo fijamente mientras se arrastraba un poco más lejos. Tenía que ganar un poco más de distancia para atacar con la lanza. No podía morir ahora, no cuando por fin era libre. El cuerpo podía no ser suyo, pero era su escape de la nada. Tenía que mantenerlo, tenía que mantenerse con vida.

El Tomberi se acerco lentamente, disfrutando del dolor de Marche. Era su naturaleza disfrutar de infligir miedo y dolor.

Marche hubiese jurado de haber podido hablar. ¿No debería de aparecer un juez o algo? Quizás esa regla no se aplica a las peleas entre monstruos, y a los ojos del mundo, él era un zombi.

Comenzó a toser sangre. La herida era grave, ese cuchillo era peligroso. Un arma oscura empuñada por un ser aterrador, eso trajo uno de los recuerdos de Marche. Era el de una película, un hombre se ponía una mascara blanca y una túnica negra para comenzar una masacre. Según el recuerdo, a Marche le pareció una película muy poco realista. El hombre de la mascara era eso; sólo un hombre. Algunas de sus victimas parecían ser físicamente superiores. Si algunos hubiesen peleado o se hubiesen armado con algún arma improvisada o algo, seguramente lo hubiesen matado.

No era tiempo para distraerse con recuerdos sobre películas.

¿Qué Marche no podía usar algunos hechizos básicos de magia negra?

Concentró la magia del cuerpo. El Tomberi pareció reconocer la acción y se detuvo en el lugar, esperando el próximo movimiento de Marche. Uno que jamás llegó. Cada vez que Marche quería lanzar un hechizo, su boca sólo se habría y se cerraba sin parar. Esta vez trató algo de magia blanca para sanar su herida. Nada.

Una persona que no puede hablar es como una persona a la que le han lanzado un hechizo de mutis permanente.

El Tomberi meneó la cabeza un poco en la confusión. Había esperado algún hechizo, pero se encontró todavía con los mismos ojos asustados de ese ser oculto en un traje de carne. Tierna y jugosa carne.

Marche trató de levantarse, pero sólo acabó en el piso nuevamente.

¿Ese era su final? ¿Moriría sin siquiera disfrutar de su nuevo cuerpo? ¿Sin ser libre?

El Tomberi seguía acercándose.

Entonces una flecha se incrustó en su cabeza y cayó muerto.

Marche quedó un tanto aturdido por eso. Entonces se encontró disfrutando de su segunda palabra.

-¿Uh?

* * *

**¿?**

Bueno, no era el familiar de una niña tsundere con complejo de inferioridad, eso era algo que tenía que agradecer. Por otro lado, estaba en medio de una pelea con un caballero que superaba los dos metros de altura, cubierto por una armadura negra, una capa, y una jodida espada casi tan grande como él.

Cuando cruzó el portal nunca esperó caer en una especie de templo en ruinas o algo, especialmente caer sobre una chica cautiva. Da lo mismo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en que demonios había pasado cuando trataba de evadir y bloquear huelga tras huelga. El caballero era realmente fuerte, tenía que serlo para blandir una espada así con facilidad.

Marche esquivó a la derecha una terrible huelga descendente y bloqueó con todas sus fuerzas el siguiente ataque capaz de partirlo en dos. Los choques de ambas espadas creaban un sin número de chispas en el aire, era una fortuna que sus habilidades pareciesen haber regresado totalmente. Aunque su habilidad de contraataque no era algo que quería probar con ese caballero, en realidad, no deseaba probar nada que incluyese ser tocado por esa espada.

-Fu, eres realmente bueno para ser tan joven. –El caballero habló por primera vez desde que Marche y él comenzaron a pelear, pero no por eso la batalla se hizo más fácil, Marche tendría que tener cuidado de no distraerse y perder un brazo o los dos. –Tal diamante en bruto, es una lastima que tu vida termine aquí, niño. –Un fuerte golpe obligó a Marche a retroceder.

-En realidad, me gustaría saber por qué exactamente tengo que morir. –Lo único que Marche había hecho era caer del cielo, sobre esa chica. ¿Es que era su novia o algo? Bueno, a Marche tampoco le gustaría mucho que un extraño cayera del cielo justo sobre su novia, si es que tuviese una. –¿Es por la chica inconsciente? –Señaló a la chica con el enorme chichón en la cabeza. Sí, cuando Marche cayó, fue un cabeza contra cabeza.

El guerrero bufó. –En realidad me alegra que por fin haya cerrado la boca, no dejaba de decir tonterías de como los guerreros de la luz vendrían al rescate. Diablos, estaba apunto de callarla yo mismo. –No era agradable el estar escuchando guerreros de la luz esto, guerreros de la luz aquello. ¿No podía ser como todas las princesas mimadas y quejarse sobre el polvo y la mugre de ese deplorable lugar? Todavía no entendía como podía haber servido a una familia así.

-_Así que no es su novia. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios trata de matarme? _ –Al estar indefensa y ante un guerrero que era claramente malvado, Marche sin lugar a dudas hubiese ayudado a la chica, por otro lado, no había tenido tiempo de saber absolutamente nada de la situación cuando fue atacado. –¿Entonces?

-Liberar rabia acumulada.

-_Perfecto, no es un novio furioso. Es un maldito psicópata._

-¡Fuego+!

El guerrero sólo tuvo un momento para sorprenderse del hecho de que un claro luchador cuerpo a cuerpo nombrara un hechizo, ya que fue inundado por las llamas.

-Gyyyaaaaaaa. –El gritó de dolor se escuchó por todo el templo. Agitándose desesperadamente para apartar las llamas no pudo notar como Marche había reducido la distancia.

Marche había dejado de preocuparse de que no hubiese aparecido un juez al inicio de la pelea desde que tuvo que mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros, o sea, todo el tiempo. Así que atacó con una estucada directo al cuello.

**CLANK**

A pesar de estar aun en llamas, el guerrero chocó metal con metal para defenderse del golpe, Marche tenía que reconocer eso. Había luchado contra muchos guerreros el Ivalice, pero esta era la primera vez que luchaba contra uno que pudiese mantenerse tan centrado en él, aun estando cubierto por llamas.

-GRROOOAAA. –Las llamas comenzaban a apagarse, eso era un poco antes de lo que normalmente continuaban en el mundo. Quizás las habilidades de Marche no habían regresado por completo. –¡Te mataré! –Gritó de rabia el ahora guerrero encolerizado.

-Me lo dicen con frecuencia. –Demasiada, pensó con un suspiro. Y al final fue su hermanito quien dio el golpe. –Mmm, ahora si estoy enojado.

Con un nuevo choque de espadas, el combate se acercó a su momento final.

_Un combate épico uno contra uno entre el bien y el mal después. _

-Niño… dime… tú nombre… –El guerrero se encontraba contra la pared de las ruinas. Parte de su armadura había caído en pedazos por los continuos hechizos eléctricos. Su espada se había partido en dos en el golpe final, razón de que ahora yaciese a sus pies. La sangre escapaba de cada una de las fisuras de la armadura. Era el fin del guerrero, y la victoria de Marche.

-Marche Radiuju. –Sintió la necesidad de ofrecer sus últimos respetos al guerrero caído. –Fue una buena pelea, la más dura que e tenido en mi vida. –Era cierto, ni siquiera Llednar había sido tan fuerte la primera y segunda vez que lo enfrentó. La tercera pelea no contaba por razones obvias, había hecho trampa.

Marche no podía verlo, pero sabía que una sonrisa había aparecido dentro del casco. Parte del casco cayó y Marche pudo ver uno de los ojos del guerrero. Un ojo muy cansado.

-Je… je,je. Jejajajajajajaja. –El guerrero rió como si no hubiese un mañana. Y no lo había, al menos para él. –Y cuantas peleas a muerte has tenido en tu vida. –Dijo con diversión.

Marche sonrió. –En realidad, ya he perdido la cuenta.

La riza se desvaneció lentamente. –Ya veo, eso es triste.

-Es mi turno. –Dijo mientras caminaba un poco más cerca. –¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Posiblemente seré recordado más por mí crimen que por todos mis logros a la corona. –Dijo con algo que a Marche le sonó como genuina tristeza. –Eso me dará muchos nombres. –Su único ojo visible se cerro, y Marche pensó que ya había muerto.

Pero…

-Garland. –Se escuchó por última vez antes de que todo estuviese nuevamente en silencio. El cuerpo brilló levemente antes de empezara desvanecerse. Esta vez el silenció era de luto al guerrero que había caído en la oscuridad.

-Garland. –Repitió Marche. –Lo recordaré.

Marche guardo un minuto de silencio por Garland, antes de acercarse a la chica que "accidentalmente" había dejado K.O.

-_Creo que aun me queda algo de MP para cura. _–Acercó su mano a la chica para curarla.

-¡Quieto bellaco!

Un gritó a su espalda llamó su atención.

Detrás de él había cuatro personas. Uno de ellos era claramente un mago blanco, otro parecía ser un mago negro, incluso había alguien en trajes verses de ladrón, pero el que había gritado fue el guerrero en armadura blanca que parecía liderarlos.

-Esto… yo sólo iba a-

-Silenció. No quiero saber que clase de cosas horribles planeabas para la princesa. –Gritó de rabia. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que Marche reconoció al instante, el brillo de alguien que no lo escucharía y lo atacaría sin ninguna explicación. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo seguido.

-¿Seguro que es él? A mí me parece sólo un niño. –Susurró el mago blanco. Por su voz parecía ser una chica joven.

-No se dejen engañar por la apariencia. Sólo miren. –Señaló a Marche con su espada. –Sus ropas están manchadas con la sangre de los inocentes que masacró mientras secuestraba a la princesa.

En realidad, parte de esa sangre era la suya.

-Esto…

-Sí. Uno no puede confiarse por las apariencias. Sólo mírenme, realice mi primer robo mayor cuando tenía cuatro años. Je, y la realeza cree que su oro está tan seguro. –Se burló el ladrón.

-Voy a omitir que dijiste eso, y a pensar que te referías a algún noble corrupto y sin escrúpulos.

-¿Eh? Aaa, sí, sí.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez? No quisiese quedarme aquí por más tiempo.

-Es cierto. –EL caballero asintió con la cabeza. –Debemos acabar con la maldad rápidamente.

-Eeeh. –Marche no estaba seguro de que decir.

-Prepárate para caer ante el poder de la luz, Garland.

Marche sacó su espada y tuvo el presentimiento de que muy pronto su cabeza tendría precio, otra vez.

Extrañamente, se sitió como si se hubiese cagando en el inicio de una de las más grandes y famosas sagas de videojuegos.

* * *

**Habitaciones del bar de Sprohm: Ritz**

-Marche. –Ritz estaba bastante borracha después de todo el alcohol que había bebido. Pero no lo bastante borracha para aceptar las propuestas indecentes de esos tipos de abajo, muchos de ellos no despertarían hasta una semana después. Podría estar borrachas, pero seguía siendo la líder más fuerte de todo Ivalice.

-Marche… –Nuevamente ese nombre. Era el nombre del chico que veía en pesadillas y sueños. Desde su muerte su vida se había sentido totalmente vacía y sin significado. Era peor por el hecho de que ella había ayudado en su muerte, e incluso matado a algunos miembros de su clan. Ella no podía saber que esa ley legalizaría la muerte, pero eso no importaba. El daño estaba hecho, y no podía hacer nada.

Marche estaba muerto. Muerto por su culpa, por la culpa de todos.

¿Cuál fue su pecado? Él sólo quería hacer lo correcto, regresar a su hogar. Regresar era algo que ella siempre supo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano. Pero no tan pronto, no quería regresar tan pronto.

-_Entonces voy y mato a su clan…_ –Eso y ayudar en su muerte. Aunque Doned la había tenido peor.

Parte de ellas desearía tener a Shara a su lado. Pero ya no.

Shara había dejado el clan desde que se enteró de la muerte de Marche. Aunque no sin antes dejarle un par de moretones y un labio y nariz sangrante. Siempre supo que la viera sentía algo por él, aunque no hubiese querido descubrirlo de esa forma. También hubo miembros que habían participado en la matanza y la culpa los había llevado a retirarse del clan.

Y aun así, seguían siendo el clan más fuerte.

Un titulo robado.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Daría lo que fuese para cambiarlo todo, pero no puede, ella no puede decirle al reloj que comience a dar marcha atrás. Tampoco creía que la magia antigua del castillo pudiese hacer algo, especialmente después de dejar totalmente K.O a más de la mitad de la guardia real. Nada que tres batallas de cuota para su clan no pudiese solucionar. Aunque estaba advertida.

No quería dormir, pero no tenía otra opción.

Después de atrancar la puerta, se quitó toda la ropa hasta estar completamente desnuda. Últimamente le gustaba dormir así, era liberador. Mañana podría darse un baño, por ahora sólo quería dormir. Aunque estaba segura que volvería a tener pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de Marche.

O quizás un sueño.

Algunos de sueños contenían a un Marche muy vivo y muy feliz de estar junto a ella y sus amigos. Como si su muerte hubiese sido el mal sueño. Luego despertaba en la realidad: Marche estaba muerto.

-Marche… –Se acurrucó contra la almohada. Irónico que quiera refugiarse en un mundo de sueños dentro del mundo de sueños por el que ella había matado para conseguir.

Totalmente desnuda y borracha se quedó dormida rápidamente boca arriba. La parte inferior de su cuero estaba cubierta levemente por la sabana, mientras que sus pechos estaban expuestos. No era muy seguro dormir así para una chica borracha, especialmente en un bar. Ahora, si esa persona no fuese Ritz, seguramente sería una chica en peligro.

* * *

**Llanura de Giza, campamento: "Eso"**

Lo que acababa de pasar ¿Podía considerarse buena o mala suerte? Es decir, sí, tenía el cuerpo de Marche, pero de tener su misma suerte no estaba seguro. Quizás era el karma de todos los seres de oscuridad. ¿Entonces era mala suerte? No podía serlo si estaba con vida. Incluso fue curado y estaba bajo el techo de una carpa mediana. Ahora, la persona que lo ayudo…

-Ten, tienes que comer algo si quieres recobrar fuerzas, Marche.

De todas las personas tuvo que ser ella. Los recuerdos de Marche no podían mentir ni alterar la forma de las cosas. Era ella. Se supone que tenía que mantenerse oculto de ellos para no llamar la atención.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí, Marche?

Él no la conocía en lo más mínimo, pero tenía los recuerdos de Marche, así que sí, sabía quien era.

-Soy Shara, ¿Recuerdas? Shara. –Se acercó un poco más a Marche para repetir su nombre. La viera francotiradora había acampado en Giza mientras se dirigía al Puerto Baguba, tenía algunos negocios que tratar con Nono y tendría que ir a pie la mitad del camino debido a los cortes que había habido por la baja de sueldos.

El cementerio estaba cerca, así que ella quiso pasar a ver a su antiguo amigo. Nunca creyó que se toparía con alguien peleando por su vida contra un Tomberi, mucho menos sin ningún tipo de juez. Al principió pensó que simplemente se trataba de algún zombi y un Tomberi matándose entre si, y pensó en ignorarlos, pero estaban frente a la entrada, por lo que tendría que pasar sobre ellos para pasar.

No fue hasta que el Tomberi cayó y apunto a lo que ella pensaba era un zombi cuando por fin reconoció ese cabello rubio. Al principió creyó que tenía que ser mentira, alguna ilusión, una broma muy cruel. Pero no, era él. Cubierto de tierra y sangre. Era él. Marche.

Se había arrojado a sus brazos en ese mismo momento. Las preguntas podían esperar, era Marche, estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba. O al menos hasta que vio el montón de sangre que salía de la herida de su espalda.

Marche tomó un sorbo de la sopa caliente.

Todavía seguía debatiéndose entre si había tenido buena o mala suerte.

-Dime, Marche. –Shara se acercó un poco para que le entendiese mejor. – ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? –Marche no había hablado desde que lo encontró. Y estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho, especialmente al ver cuanta sangre y suciedad había en sus ropas. Juraría que vio algunos sesos en la manga derecha, quizás era sólo su imaginación.

Marche abrió y cerró su boca. Le era imposible formar palabra. Igual, no es como si tuviese mucho que decirle. "Lo siento, no soy Marche. Simplemente me apoderé de su cuerpo. Ahora, ¿podrías olvidar que hablaste con un ente de maldad pura en el cuerpo de tu amigo?"

Shara se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. –Si me entiendes, asiente con la cabeza.

Eso podía hacerlo.

Marche asintió con la cabeza.

Shara sonrió. –Muy bien.

Según los recuerdo de Marche, Shara era la mejor amiga de Ritz. Ritz, la chica de la que Mache estaba enamorado. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese por aquí. Si hacia bien las cosas, entonces podría silenciar a Shara esa misma noche, silenciar a las dos ya era un trabajo imposible.

-¿Puedes… hablar? –Esta vez su tono era de preocupación.

Marche negó con la cabeza. Todavía no estaba seguro de si podía ni leer.

Shara se acercó hasta sentarse muy cerca de él. –Esta bien Marche, no te preocupes. –Lo abrazó tiernamente. –Todo va a estar bien.

Realmente no se preocupaba mucho por eso. Una vez liberase todos los conocimientos, seguramente podría hablar incluso mejor que el Marche original. Lo que más le preocupaba era que Shara estuviese invadiendo su espacio personal. Eso y la sensación húmeda en su cuello. Parece que Shara había empezado a llorar, y él que acababa de secarse al fin.

Tomó un poco más de sopa.

Ahora, el verdadero problema. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Asfixiarla con la almohada mientras duerme o cortarle el cuello con alguno de los cuchillos? Ninguno de los dos le pareció muy original, quizás piense en algo más tarde.

Por ahora, realmente quería saberlo. ¿Qué tipo de suerte tenía Marche?

* * *

**¿?**

-¡Los mataste! ¡Por la diosa, tú los mataste a todos! –Dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos la princesa que había despertado justo en el momento para ver como Marche atravesaba el pecho del guerrero de la luz. –¿Cómo pudiese? Ellos eran la última esperanza de este mundo ¡Y tú los mataste a todos!

Marche se rascó la cabeza un tanto incomodo. Él realmente no quería matarlos, pero ellos lo habían atacado sin darle la menor oportunidad de explicarse. Simplemente se había defendido. Trató de razonar con ellos, pero sólo logró que lo mataran, literalmente. Nunca agradeció tanto el haber tenido equipado "Anillo de ángel" como en ese momento. Fue gracias a ese pequeño ataque sorpresa después de revivir lo que le permitió acabar con la maga blanca y obtener la delantera. Aunque se sintió un poco mal por atacarla por la espalda.

-¡Todo se termino! ¡Todo! –La princesa seguía llorando. –El mundo esta perdido. El legendario viaje de los guerreros de la luz en contra de las fuerzas del mal a terminado antes de siquiera empezar. –Miró furiosamente a Marche entre lagrimas. –¡Y todo por tú culpa! ¡Acabas de condenar al mundo entero!

Marche no sabía muy bien como responder a eso. Él obviamente era nuevo en ese mundo y no tenía ni idea de lo que esa chica estaba hablando. Sólo sabía que había estado luchando para proteger su vida desde que cruzó el portal. Y ahora parece que había destruido un mundo. El mundo equivocado, tenía que agregar.

-Esto… ¿Lo siento? –Se reprendió así mismo. No era necesario que sonara como pregunta. La furia en los ojos de la… princesa, se lo dijo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Lo sientes?! –La princesa se levantó de donde había estado arrodillada, justo enfrente del cuerpo del guerrero de la luz. –Mataste a los legendarios guerreros de la luz, ellos eran la esperanza del mundo. Los héroes legendarios que destruirían la oscuridad y traerían una era de paz y armonía al mundo entero. ¡¿Y dices simplemente que lo sientes?!

Bueno, la chica tenía un punto. Aparentemente la había cagado, y en grande.

La princesa se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con Marche. Ella era realmente joven, quizás sólo un poco mayor que él, ya que era al menos de su estatura. En estos momentos, posiblemente estaba demasiado enfurecida para tomar en cuenta que estaba muy cerca del guerrero que había, literalmente, inundado al mundo en la oscuridad. Aunque no es como si Marche la hubiese atacado, él era realmente una buena persona. Aunque los cuerpos de los guerreros de la luz dijesen una historia distinta.

-Espero que estés satisfecho, monstruo. Ahora la oscuridad vencerá sin tener ni la más mínima oposición.

Marche tragó saliva.

La princesa se arrojó a su yugular. En ese mismo momento, otro portal verde se había abierto detrás de él y ambos fueron absorbidos.

,

N/A: Sí, Marche acaba de cagarse todo el Final Fantasy I.


	4. Chapter 4

**El segundo viajero y ojos misteriosos**

**,**

**En el castillo: Cid**

Un héroe. Ese había sido el castigo por traicionar a Marche y condenarlo a su horrible muerte. Don Juez Cid se había transformado en un héroe para Ivalice al haber sacrificado algunas de las más grandes creencias de un juez sólo para detener al infame destructor de los cristales. O al menos esa era la historia que había estado circulando por toda Ivalice.

Falso.

Cid había sacrificado sus creencias porque creyó que era lo correcto. Marche deseaba volver, los otros no. Marche iba a destruir lo único que le daba felicidad a su hijo y a devolverlo a un mundo donde era abusado sin piedad por otros niños y prácticamente ignorado por su padre, el real.

Parte de él quería convencerse de que el sacrificio había balido la pena. Pero un niño todavía catatónico en el hospital y una chica con sus manos manchadas de sangre e inundada en el remordimiento no era precisamente el final que esperó después de "defender sus sueños". Quizás podría sentirse un poco mejor si pudiese ver a Mewt, pero la Reina lo tenía prohibido. Podría ser un héroe para Ivalice, pero seguía siendo un elemento de cuidado para la Reina.

Y Llednar no hacía su trabajo más fácil. Desde la… muerte de su rival, sus impulsos violentos parecían haber aumentado en gran medida. Hace poco había mandado a todo un escuadrón de nuevos reclutas al hospital bajo la excusa de disciplina. ¿Dónde está la disciplina en dejar parapléjicos a más de la mitad de ellos? No podía entender como llegó a pensar que algo bueno podía resultar de trabajar con él.

-Héroe Cid.

Hablando del diablo.

-Qué quieres Llednar. –El veneno en su voz era una muestra de que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar al niño. Aunque esa sonrisa burlona que acostumbraba llevar a todas partes le recordaba que eso sólo lo animaba a continuar.

Llednar bufó y se acercó más. –No te pongas así. Sólo quise pasar a ver como al gran héroe de toda Ivalice le estaba llenado. Escuché que rechazaste la enorme recompensa que había por la cabeza de ese idiota. Eso le gusta a las masas. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando vio el seño fruncido de Cid.

-No quiero el dinero por la sangre de un inocente. –Llednar parecía disfrutar recordándole todo lo que había obtenido por la muerte de Marche: fama, dinero, reconocimiento, las cartas de amor por parte de mujeres que ni conoce fueron tantas que tuvo que pedirle al correo que las omitiera todas. Todo eso era un recuerdo de su crimen. Es por eso que no quería nada.

-¿Inocente? –Llednar preguntó con falsa confusión. –Ese chico trató de destruir al mundo. ¿Dónde exactamente esta la inocencia?

Cid gruñó. –Ese chico pudo ser el único lo bastante cuerdo para saber que no se puede vivir en un sueño. –Marche había sido el único capaz de levantarse en contra de todo un mundo después de todo. No iba a dejar que Llednar manchara más su nombre.

-Bueno, este mundo es lo bastante real para mí. –Llednar no trató de ocultar su conocimiento de que el mundo había sido creado por los deseos de Mewt, él era su oscuridad interna después de todo. Un ser creado con el único motivo de defender su sueño.

Pura basura.

Llednar era su propia persona. Y no le gustaba que lo comparasen con ese mocoso débil del príncipe. Si había accedido a protegerlo era sólo porque la Reina podía hacerlo desaparecer con un chasquido de sus dedos. Al final, lo único bueno de ese trabajo era su rival. Y ahora estaba muerto.

De haber sabido que todo se pondría tan aburrido después de la muerte de Marche, lo hubiese convertido en una marioneta o algo así. De ese modo al menos podría desafiarlo siempre que quisiese.

-Tú todavía existías dentro de Mewt cuando ambos se conocieron. –Cid dijo con voz cansada. –¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien que fue tu amigo? Seguramente tenías algún sentimiento especial por Marche, aunque fuese mínimo. Aun así, ¿Cómo pudiste?

Llednar chasqueó la lengua. Era cierto, cuando Mewt y Marche se conocieron, Llednar aun estaba en lo profundo de Mewt. Cuando Marche fue amigo de Mewt, técnicamente también fue el suyo.

-No me compares con Mewt. –Fue su única respuesta antes de irse.

Cid estuvo un tanto confundido por eso. No entendía muy bien a que se refería Llednar.

Luego llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba. Marche estaba muerto, que más da aquel que lo llevó a la muerte.

Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como reunir declaraciones y pruebas suficientes para meter a cierto nu mou en una profunda, oscura y húmeda celda. Ézel tendría que pagar por lo que hizo. Además de Llednar y… él mismo, Ézel se merecía pasar el resto de sus días en una celda.

-Al menos me aseguraré de que tú sufras lo que mereces. –Susurró mientras veía una fotografía del nu mou.

* * *

**Fuera del castillo: Llednar**

Una estupidez tras otra. El castillo se había vuelto un lugar aburrido desde que todo ese escandalo sobre Marche había pasado. No había más con que distraerse a parte de darle palizas a los cadetes, los soldados experimentados y humillar a los veteranos. Las misiones también se habían vuelto aburridas. ¿Cómo se supone que lo disfrute si su ley fortuna lo hace invencible? Por lo menos Marche llegó a hacerlo sentir en peligro en ambas ocasiones en la que se lo enfrentó.

-La segunda pelea si que fue realmente interesante. –Murmuró con una sonrisa. Esa había sido una pelea uno a uno en el mismísimo trono del castillo de verano. Ese recuerdo de ambos chocando espadas hizo que su sangre hirviera, realmente quería pelar con él otra vez.

Realmente quería ganar.

-Pero me arrebataste la victoria. –Murmuró, esta vez con furia y odio mesclados con sentimientos que no podía comprender. –Incluso como un moribundo, sin poder y con tus amigos muriendo a manos de tus amigos. Tú venciste al final, Marche.

Esa posiblemente fue su mayor derrota. Marche ni siquiera le había asestado un golpe y aun así salió victorioso. Aun cuando prácticamente había destruido todo el mundo a su alrededor, del mismo modo que él había querido destruir ese mundo, aun así, había salido victorioso antes del fin.

-Realmente fuiste un hijo de puta sin igual. –Llednar no era de usar mucho ese vocabulario. Pero el simple recuerdo de esa humillante derrota le hacían reconsiderar mejor el modo de expresarse con todos a su alrededor. En un momento sólo quería dar rienda suelta a su ira y no parar hasta que la mismísima Rina se presentara en el pináculo de la matanza sólo para matarlo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Quizás… de ese modo… podría volver a sentir esa emoción desconocida que sólo Marche parecía tener el poder de liberar.

-Si fuese tú, mantendría mis manos lejos de esa espada.

Llednar se tensó. Esa voz hizo que sintiera un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda y lo hizo sentirse como si estuviese en medio de una nevada en Lutia.

-Dime, tanta es tú obsesión con el chico que estas dispuesto a terminar con tú vida en una de las masacres más grandes que podrían asolar a toda Ivalice. –Esta vez la voz sonaba divertida.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate ahora si no quieres morir! –Gritó de furia. Nadie se burla de él.

En cambio, el dueño de la voz dejó escapar una estridente risa. –Y para que saldría si sé que me mataras. Aunque no es como si pudieses.

Llednar estaba un poco desorientado con respecto a de donde provenía esa voz. ¿Acaso estaba bajo alguna habilidad o hechizo de invisibilidad?

Entonces notó una parvada de pájaros en pleno vuelo. O eso es lo que debería haber sido. Los pájaros apenas habían despegado del suelo y parecían estar inmóviles en el aire.

-Pero qué demonios…

No sólo los pájaros. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse vuelto una estatua.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Esta vez realmente estaba confundido. ¿Lo habían atrapado en una ilusión? No era posible, fortuna lo hacía inmune a ellas.

-¿Quieres volver a ver a Marche? –La voz simplemente preguntó.

Llednar estaba confundido. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Lo estaba amenazando? Marche estaba muerto después de todo.

-Ese estúpido está muerto y criando gusanos en un cementerio que se llena de Tomberis por la noche. Así, que no me vengas con estupideces. –Sacó su espada. Esté donde esté, encontraría al hijo de puta.

-No puedes tocarme.

-Por qué no sales y lo comprobamos, ¿eh?

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio. Llenar pensó que por fin le había cerrado la boca a quién estaba hablando.

-Te estoy dando una oportunidad de volver a ver a tu rival, ¿La vas a desaprovechar? Aunque, realmente no me importa tú decisión.

¿A qué se refería?

-¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Y quién eres?

-Soy un ser muy poderoso. Y sobre todo, un ser muy aburrido.

Un sonido como de vidrio al romperse se escuchó detrás de Llednar. Un portal verde se había abierto sólo unos centímetros del piso.

-¿Qué-hyg.

Apenas pudo decir algo antes de que una extraña fuerza lo empujara dentro del portal.

Lentamente, el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad.

* * *

**Llanura de Giza: Shara**

Marche tenía que esta realmente traumatizado. Tenía que ser eso. Era comprensible, había sido apuñalado por su hermano, traicionado por Cid y por Ézel, sin mencionar que Ritz había ayudado a matar a casi todos en su clan. Y las heridas que había tenido que sanar en su nudillos, seguido por la enorme cantidad de tierra y lodo en su cuerpo, le daban a entender que no había tenido un buen regreso de entre los muertos.

Eso posiblemente explicaba la perdida de la voz y el… brillo en sus ojos. Esos ojos no eran precisamente como Shara los recordaba. Los ojos del Marche de sus recuerdos era cálidos y brillaban con el deseo de ayudar a otros. Eran ojos que la hacían estremecerse cada vez que todos se reunían, aunque no es algo que ella fuse a compartir con Ritz. Ritz era su amiga, no iba a convertirse en su rival, especialmente cuando la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era tan evidente.

Ahora los ojos de Marche brillaban como si estuviese pensando en algún modo creativo para matarla mientras duerme. Era una completa locura que Marche pudiese hacer algo así, pero no podía culparlo por ser precavido. Especialmente cuando ella había formado parte del clan que diezmó a los suyos.

-Marche... –Se tensó un poco cuando esos ojos parecieron brillar con más intensidad y una ligera sensación de peligro la invadió. Pero se mantuvo controlado, era Marche después de todo. –Sabes, ya no soy del clan de Ritz. –Pensó que eso podría ganarse algo, pero Marche sólo ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco, como si apenas estuviese recordado quién ese Ritz.

Entonces asintió con su cabeza.

Nuevamente, Shara estaba confundida. Pensó que obtendría una mayor reacción por eso.

-También… –Pensó en algo más que decir. –Doned estuvo realmente muy afectado.

Si Shara esperaba algún cambio en la expresión de Marche ante la mención de su hermano, no la hubo. Eso la preocupó.

-Doned a estado en un estado catatónico desde que… –Se guardó la última parte, como esperando a que Marche entendiera. En cambio, siguió con esa mirada imperturbable. Más que tristeza, comprensión o incluso la furia, Marche parecía estar estudiándola. Parecía estudiarla como si estudiase a algún enemigo que tuviese que matar, y simplemente estuviese preparándose para la pelea.

Nuevamente escuchó el grito de "paranoica" dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Necesitas otra manta? Debes de tener frío.

Shara sacó otra manta y se la puso a Marche desde detrás. Marche no protestó ni intentó nada para quitársela de encima. Shara no creía que fuese por el pudor, no había demostrado mucho cuando se quitó toda la ropa frente a ella y comenzó a sacarse el agua y barro del cuerpo. O quizás estaba algo delirante en ese momento y no se había dado cuenta de nada. De todas formas, ese era un recuerdo que Shara no podría quitarse en muchas noches de soledad.

Agitó su cabeza. No era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Aunque no era ajena al enorme rubor que seguramente inundaba sus mejillas en ese momento.

Marche simplemente arqueó una ceja ante la inmovilidad de Shara. Ella había estado pensado y pensando, y tratando de pensar en como ocultar su rubor con tanta intensidad, que había olvidado que seguía detrás de Marche, con sus manos en sus hombros después de cubrirlo con una manta.

Cuando Shara se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, estuvo apunto de gritar como una colegiala enamorada en una situación incomoda con el chico que le gusta. Afortunadamente, ella era mucho más controlada que Ritz. Simplemente guardó silenció y se reacomodo en el lugar juntó a Marche.

En cuanto a Marche, bueno, él todavía tenía problemas para entender el modo de pensar de la viera junto a él. Una parte de él quería arrancarle la cabeza rápidamente y terminar con todo para tomar una siesta, otra quería estudiarla un poco más para entender su curiosa forma de pensar las cosas. Era al fin y al cabo, era un poco diferente de como Marche la recordaba.

Así que decidió esperar un poco más y ver como actuaba la viera junto a él.

* * *

**¿?**

-Así que esas son las poderosas armas magitec de las que hablaban. –Marche murmuró mientras veía a esas enormes maquinas hacerles frente a él y su pequeño grupo.

Él y… Sara, como se llamaba la princesa, que había estado más centrada en seguir estrangulándolo que preguntarse que demonios había pasado, habían aparecido en una cueva en un lugar desconocido. Justo a tiempo para ver como una chica les caía de algún lugar más arriba. Después de eso habían ayudado a un supuesto cazador de tesoros a protegerla y llevarla hasta un castillo en medio del desierto.

Entonces el castillo había sido atacado y se vieron obligados a huir todos juntos en chocobos. Sólo para ser alcanzados por esas extrañas armas como robots.

Sara se había quedado en la retaguardia para curar sus heridas con magia, según ella, el único modo de pagar por sus crímenes, era regresar a su mundo y destruir a la oscuridad que él había ayudado a propagar. Es por eso que hasta entonces, ella le ayudaría. Aunque había estado un poco más centrada en criticarlo y recordarle de forma indirecta como había inundado a su mundo el las tinieblas que el sanado de heridas.

-Mejor quédense atrás, esto no es una pelea para niños.

Marche estaba demasiado absorto en el estudio de esas maquinas para poner alguna atención al a advertencia que el supuesto Rey de Figaro acababa de decir.

No quería arriesgarse a una pelea demasiado larga, puede que más de esas maquinas estén tras ellos en ese momento, y no quería darles oportunidad para alcanzarlos. Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo le tardaría en destruirlas con su espada, o que clase de hechizo tendría que lanzar.

Los ojos de Marche estaban decididos, sólo había una magia que podría causar daños críticos a las maquinas.

-Fueg-

-¡Trueno++!

Antes de que la chica que habían salvado en la cueva pudiese terminar con algo que seguramente dejaría a dos personas bastante sorprendidas, Marche había lanzado un conjuro que… bueno, háganse a la idea.

Los magitec habían estado lo bastante cerca para que la magia de Marche pudiese actuar en ambos. Aunque no tomó en cuenta que el estar en un mundo distinto, su magia podría cambiar un poco también.

Lo que en Ivalice era un relámpago capaz de causar un daño crítico a enemigos, se convirtió en dos gigantescos relámpagos que cubrieron completamente a ambos magitec y brillaron cegadoramente frete a ellos. Los magitec explotaron inmediatamente, creando una inmensa columna de fuego y restos derretidos de lo que no había sido totalmente desintegrado.

-Cielos, quizás exageré un poco.

-¿Tú crees? –Sara no había visto la magia de Marche antes, pero al ser una princesa había tenido los mejores instructores en magia e incluso esgrima en todo el reino, así que no estaba muy sorprendida ante el hechizo eléctrico más potente que había visto jamás en su vida.

Y en cuanto a la pregunta de Marche sobre por qué no había enfrentado ella misma a Garlan después de ser secuestrada, fue simplemente esto: _"Tuve una premonición donde los guerreros de la luz venían en mi ayuda. Es una lastima que no pude proveer el terrible mal que aparecería para matarlos a todos e inundar el mundo en oscuridad"._ Después de eso, Marche decidió que era mejor no volver a tocar el tema.

-En cualquier caso, ya está todo. Podemos irnos. –Marche volteó ante sus nuevos compañeros.

Tres pares de ojos lo estaban viendo de manera distinta. Edgard y Locke lo veían como si fuese algún tipo de monstruo, y Marche estaba seguro de que la boca no tendía que poder abrirse de esa manera tan anti-natural. En cuanto a Terra, ella tenía los ojos abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa, pero también pudo notar muchas emociones mescladas en esa mirada, lo miraba casi como su hubiese descubierto a algún hermanito perdido o algo así.

-P-P-P-pero qu-wa-

-¡Ven aquí! –Edgar se llevó a Locke a una parte alejada del desierto y comenzaron a murmurar algunas cosas.

-Diablos. –Marche espetó cuando se dio cuenta de adonde llevaba todo esto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Sara preguntó confundida.

-Ven aquí. –Entonces Marche la llevó un poco más alejada del grupo.

Así se formaron dos grupos murmurantes.

En cuanto a Terra, ella seguía mirando a Marche con intensidad.

-Conozco esa mirada, Sara. Es la mirada de alguien que seguramente va a atacarme sin ninguna razón. –Por supuesto. Marche estaba tan acostumbrado a ser atacado, que fácilmente podría reconocer las miradas de personas que van a atacarlo. O eso pensaba.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo que atacarte? –Sara se veía desconcertada. No podía ver la razón de querer atacarlo. O por lo menos la razón de esas personas para atacarlo, ella todavía se debatía entre si debería usar Cura cuando estuviese herido, o simplemente rematarlo con Sactus, Flare o Meteoro. Ese último había rondado por su cabeza un par de veces.

-Créeme. En el pasado he sido atacado muchas veces para reconocer esa mirada. –Marche volteó levemente hacia las personas susurrantes del otro lado.

En cuanto a Terra, ella todavía estaba viéndolo. En realidad, esa mirada comenzaba a darle escalofríos.

-Te creo. –Sara dijo inexpresiva. ¿Cómo no creerle al guerrero que había, literalmente, destruido a la luz? Por supuesto, no dijo eso en voz alta, prefería guardárselo para un momento mejor.

-Bien, este es el plan.

Edgard y Locke ya habían terminado su pequeña charla. Habían volteado para estar atentos del niño que acababa de pulverizar a dos armas magitec sin un claro esfuerzo, sólo por las dudas. De haber sido un hechizo menos intenso, o llamativo, seguramente no habrían tardado tanto, pero tenían que tratar muy bien el modo de dirigirse a un niño que podría pulverizarlos con una simple palabra como "Trueno".

Terra simplemente continuó viendo a Marche.

Edgard se aclaró la garganta. –Muy bien, niños…

-¡ALTO! –Marche y Sara gritaron al unisón.

Un reloj apareció bajo los pies de Edgard, y lentamente las manecillas de este comenzaron a detenerse. En cuanto a Locke, un pentagrama de cinco puntos apareció bajo sus pies y comenzó a brillar en un rojo intenso, después pareció que una columna roja lo había rodeado y ya no pudo moverse. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el mundo parecía haber hecho la magia de Marche no sólo más poderosa, sino mucho más llamativa.

Locke y Edgar se convirtieron en dos estatuas temblantes ante los dos poderosos hechizos. En cuanto a Terra, sus ojos se habían abierto de un modo anormal ante el encuentro de dos personas, que como ella, podían usar magia.

-¡Ahora! –Marche gritó mientras ambos corrían hacía los chocobos.

Marche fue el primero en subirse, después tendió su mano a Sara para que pudiese subir justo detrás de él y salieron lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Espere- –Terra trató de gritar mientras extendía su mano. Era tarde, ambos ya estaban montando rápidamente hacía la puesta del sol.

* * *

**¿?**

Llednar no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Antes de darse cuenta había aparecido en medio de un pueblo que era atacado por monstruos desconocidos. No lo había pensado dos veces para unirse a la diversión, pero el nunca se apuntó para buscar a la hija desaparecida del Rey o encontrar los cristales perdidos.

Al final, decidió que no le importaba y se fue del pueblo. Sólo para tener un montón de peleas con horribles monstruos desconocidos, conocer a mucha gente rara y, curiosamente, terminar luchando contra horribles zombis súper poderosos que resultaron ser los cuerpos de esos "Guerreros de la luz" y que habían sido transformados en monstruos para asegurarse de contaminar los cristales.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y se encontró viajando dos mil años en el pasado a un templo donde aguardaba la oscuridad que quería comerse al mundo.

La oscuridad resultaron ser las almas de esos guerreros de la luz, que al haber muerto con un terrible rencor hacia la fuerza oscura que los mató, y fueron contaminados por la oscuridad y viajado al pasado. No entendía muy bien eso, quizás debió presar atención, pero por lo que entendió, ellos habían creado una especie de paradoja temporal.

Luego les había pateado el culo a los cuatro juntos.

Entonces las almas de los guerreros de la oscuridad se habían fusionado en una especie de dragón demoniaco de diez metros que escupe acido, tiene súper fuerza sin igual y acceso a los hechizos más destructivos de todo ese mundo.

Nada que no pudiese controlar.

-Bueno, eso fue impresionante. Y pensar que lo hiciste todo en menos de una semana. –Nuevamente la voz que había escuchado fuera del castillo. –Por cierto, si durmieras más a menudo quizás tendrías una mejor actitud.

-¡Tú! –Llednar escupió con rabia. –Sera mejor que me regreses de una vez.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Todavía tienes que encontrarte con él.

-¿Encontrarme con él? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién es él? Y, sobre todo, ¿Quién eres tú? –Gritó con impaciencia a la voz de la nada.

-Ya te lo dije. Soy un ser muy poderoso y muy aburrido. En fin, será mejor pasar al próximo punto, no será nada bueno si sigues en el mundo una vez la paradoja sea destruida.

Entonces un portal verde se había abierto detrás de Llednar y la extraña fuerza de antes lo había empujado adentro.

,

N/A: Lo sé, le estoy dando mucha importancia a la historia de Marche en su pequeño viaje. Antes que nada, hay que ser honestos, si no escribiera esta mini aventura de Marche y Llednar, seguramente los capítulos serían muy cortos. Además, era el mejor modo de mantener a Marche y Llednar ocupados antes de regresarlos. Sería muy aburrido simplemente escribir algo como: _"Y en la oscuridad sin fin, Marche Radiuju durmió un sueño imperturbable."_ Y después despertarlo mucho más adelante.

Y siempre quise saber como afectaría la llegada improvisada de Marche a los otros universos Final Fantasy.

El próximo capitulo habrá un poco menos de estos bloques sobre Marche y Llednar. Aunque pude que escriba un Omake de ellos.


End file.
